


Snow Maiden

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, Snow, ethereal being - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: The first snow is always mysterious.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Snow Maiden

The first snow.

The feel of it was special to everyone. The first touch, the first taste and even just feeling the weight of it in one’s palm would be uniquely beautiful. 

So was she. 

Her beauty was unmatched. Nothing like Kara had seen in a human. Her skin resonated the color of the snow as she softly palmed the falling snow while a soft smile played on her lips.

She had an ethereal glow to herself; eyes shifting green just like her personality. She was an enigma to behold. 

Her luscious raven hair gently brushed past her shoulders and she chuckled oh-so-sweetly looking higher up in the sky as if knowing the mysteries of the world.

She twirled around in her white dress strangely not affected by the freezing cold at all. But her dance came to a halt when her gaze fell over Kara.

She took one step, then two, towards her as if she didn’t mean to startle a wary creature. But Kara wasn’t scared or wary of her. Infact, far from that actually….

When she came face-to-face with her, she stopped. 

Her eyes were sparkling with anticipation and even more. It was as if she knew things which transcended the mortal world.

Her lips didn’t move but Kara heard her voice clearly ringing in my ears.

_ “Do you want me?” _

A simple question. 

But Kara’s heart fluttered so loudly she thought the woman in front of her could hear it. And perhaps she did because her smile grew a bit wider.

Without speaking out loud herself, Kara replied to her question in my mind; thinking half-sceptical that it was just her wishful thinking.

_ “Yes” _

Instantly, a chuckle escaped her mouth. And before Kara knew what was happening, soft lips brushed against Kara’s quite insistently. 

Kara had imagined her lips to be cold but they were strangely warm and comforting. It felt like drinking sweet ambrosia of roses. A nectar on which you could get drunk but couldn’t possibly stop yourself from drinking even more. 

The thirst always remained but the heart felt content with every drop of it you got. And yet, deep in Kara’s mind, a question lingered.

_ “What is your name?” _

Slowly the sensation of the warm and sweet lips pressed against hers started fading. Kara gasped thinking the kiss was getting over. But she got startled when she opened her eyes only to see that the mysterious woman had disappeared into thin air.

But not without leaving her with her name. The familiar voice rang in Kara’s ears.

_ “Lena.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
